Dark Heir
by Aurora Riddle
Summary: What if Voldemort kidnapped Harry that fateful night on Halloween and raise him as his heir? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The howling wind lashed upon the windows of a house in Godric's Hollow, where Lily and James Potter lived. James was using his wand to create colored puffs of little clouds for the amusement of a toddler with raven-black hair and dark green eyes. The little girl squealed with excitement and tried to grab the clouds. Next to him, Lily laughed while her daughter gave up on trying and slumped onto the sofa, still giggling at the clouds and saying "Pretty! Pretty!"

Unknown to either of them, a boy of maybe six or seven years old was standing in the shadows, looking at them sadly. The boy had the same raven black hair of his father and the emerald green eyes of his mother. The boy was named Harry Potter. Harry sighed as his parents picked up his younger sister, Isabella Potter, and all three of them headed to the nursery. How he wished his parents loved him like they loved his sister. Ever since his sister was born, they never took notice of him and showered all their love on her. Harry would give anything to be even noticed by his parents.

As their footsteps slowly faded away, Harry walked over to the window. He looked out. In the light, he could see the figure of a man in black robes approaching the house. Harry should have felt fear, but he did not. In fact, he felt curious. Who was this man? Was he a friend of his parents?

The man got closer. Harry saw him take out a stick - a wand. He pointed it at the door, as if he was about to blast it open. Harry hurried to a corner of the room and hid as the door was blasted open with a loud bang. He heard his father shouting "Lily, it's him! Take Bella and go!" Then there was the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs. As the man in black stepped over the threshold, James Potter came rushing into the room, a look of pure hatred on his face. Harry saw the man lift his wand, and watched, horrified, as with a flash of green light, James Potter fell to the floor, unmistakably dead.

Harry stared in terror as the fiend went up the stairs, to where his mother and sister were. He did not even notice Harry. With a sinking feeling, Harry heard another thud as his mother fell. Harry closed his eyes, unable to bear the death of his sister...

Then it was all over. Without realizing that Isabella Potter was not yet dead, Lord Voldemort walked back to the living room. He saw what he had missed before - a boy crouched in the corner. "Obliviate," he said, pointing his wand at the boy. Then he gathered the unconscious child in his arms and Apparated away - the kid would be raised as one of the Dark...


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Lord was almost at his secret hideaway when a searing pain engulfed his body. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. He summoned his strength to send the Potter boy and a message to his most faithful Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, before he crumpled.

And Lord Voldemort was no more, or so the Wizarding World thought...

Bellatrix Lestrange received the message. It said:

 _Bellatrix, take the boy and raise him as my heir. His was the oldest son of the Potters. Rename him Alexander Riddle and raise him as my heir. Teach him the ways of the Dark and turn him against the Light._

The Dark Lord's most loyal supporter did just that. When she got sentenced to Azkaban, she gave the care of the Dark Heir to her sister, Narcissa Malfoy and her husband, Lucius Malfoy. Alex (I shall call him Alex from now on) was raised as a true heir of the Dark Lord...

-5 Years Later-

Alex woke up on the crisp morning of Autumn. As he looked across the room at his packed Hogwarts trunk, excitement rushed through him. He ran out of his room to Draco's. Bursting over the threshold, Alex shook the sleeping Draco awake.

"Draco! It's September 1st! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Draco sat up, suddenly awake. Alex grinned at him. The two boys pulled on their school robes - they didn't want to dress in filthy Muggle clothing.

After a quick breakfast, the Malfoy family and Alex Apparated to King's Cross Station. They went through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, and Draco and Alex bade goodbye to Draco's parents before they rushed onto the Hogwarts Express. They found themselves a compartment and were soon joined by their friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

As Draco, Vincent and Gregory discussed Quidditch, Alex stared out of the window, daydreaming about Hogwarts. He couldn't wait...

"Alex! Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Alex turned to look at Draco. "Alex, I asked you what House you wanted to be in."

"Slytherin," Alex said immediately. The four friends grinned at each other - they couldn't wait to be sorted into Slytherin.


End file.
